Pinky's Plight
by blueflamefreak
Summary: Movieverse: What really happened when Pinky lost his legs? Where did they go? A vaguely humorous version of what may have happened.


Hey guys, this is my first Doom ficlet (so please be nice?). I'm not sure if there's enough humour in this to be actually _classified_ as humour, but hey, what can you do? I wrote this out while being completely housebound with nothing to do except watch Doom. Over and over again. As a result, I think I'm slowly going mad. Although that _paticular_ boat may have already sailed for me. Anywho! Any and all characters do not belong to me. I only wish. Please review, too.

* * *

Marcus Pinseralski, aka Pinky, was jittery as he half bounced around the control panels that sequenced The Arc. He had been waiting for so long to travel through, even though he had just come fresh out of Harvard as a technician.

He had heard about The Ark during his second last year of the course, and had been immediately curious. What was it? Where would it go? How did it work? Would it even _work_ after all this time?

A small noise caught his attention, and he whirled around to find one of the doctors close by smiling at him.

"First time through The Arc?" He asked, smiling kindly. Pinky grinned back.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I mean, we're going to a completely new _planet_! How many people can claim to have done _that_?" He replied, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Marcus Pinseralski. But you can call me Pinky." The doctor gave him an amused look.

"I'm Doctor Grimm. Call me Steven. It's nice to meet you, Pinky." He looked at his watch.

"My wife should be here any minute now." He said, mainly to himself. Pinky looked up from the computer he was standing at, typing in a few codes.

"Got any kids?" He asked as Steven came around to sit on a chair.

"Twins." He said proudly, keeping one eye on the entrance towards the elevator.

"Wow. Got any photos? My sister has twins, and they're completely endearing." Steven laughed, dropping a hand inside his lab-coat pocket.

"Why just show off the photos when you can see the real things?" He asked, grinning towards the elevator entrance.

"Huh?" Pinky looked up to see two children, a boy and a girl, racing across the floor towards them. Physically, they were as different as night and day, but he could tell that they were twins by the way they ran to outdo each other, identical grins on their faces.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried out, flinging herself into the doctor's arms. Steven chuckled and picked her up, affectionately ruffling the boy's hair with his spare hand.

"Hey, where's your mother?" He asked, setting the little girl down.

"She's still coming. I saw her talking to some people back there." The boy pointed towards the elevator entrance. He looked up at Pinky.

"Hi. I'm John." The boy said, sticking his hand out. Pinky grinned at him, then shook the small hand.

"Hi John. I'm Pinky." He replied, glancing at one of the screens as it crunched some data. The little girl climbed up onto the chair.

"Hi Pinky, I'm Sam." She said, turning her curious gaze on the screen.

"What are you doing?" She asked, shifting aside so her brother could also fit on the chair.

"Is it to do with The Ark?" John asked, glancing between Pinky and the screen. Pinky glanced at Steven, who only smiled and nodded, turning towards the elevator entrance.

"Yeah. I'm making sure it works properly." He said, typing in a few codes.

"Like making sure our molecules are put together right on the other side?" Sam asked, scanning the screen as if she could read it. Pinky stared down at her.

"That's right. Did your daddy teach you that word?" He asked, focusing on the computer screen.

"Daddy teaches us lots about molecular genetics." John replied, as Sam whipped her head around to the elevator entrance.

"Hi mummy, Pinky was telling us what he's doing." She said brightly, sliding off the chair. Pinky looked up to find a blonde woman standing next to the end computer.

"Sorry if they were bothering you, they tend to do that." She apologised, glancing down at her children.

"Oh, no, it's fine, I was a little surprised, that's all." Pinky smiled at her.

"My sister has twins, so they don't really bother me."

"Well, thanks for keeping an eye on them for a little while. Come on, John, say goodbye, and then we'll go say bye to daddy, okay?" She sighed, grabbing Sam's hand.

"Bye Pinky. Nice meeting you." John said obediently, and slid off the chair.

"Bye Pinky!" Sam echoed brightly, before tugging on her mother's arm. Pinky laughed as together, the twins dragged their mother over to a group of scientists. _They are really cute. _He thought as he typed in the last sequence of codes, setting up The Ark, ready to transport the group of technicians and scientists to Mars.

Pinky sighed and stared around the Mars facility. It was a really fascinating place, even though his job was strictly Ark travel and setting up both hardware and software for the computers. The last group of scientists had just gone through, and he was the only one left. _Wow. I am literally the last person on the planet._ He grinned at the thought, and reluctantly stepped through The Ark.

A million light years away, a group of control operators jumped and stared in surprise as a pair of legs appeared through The Ark. There was a pause as they figured out exactly what they were looking at.

"Wow. Someone's going to be really pissed when they figure out what happened." One ventured, staring at the pair of legs. The operator next to the first snorted.

"I don't think 'pissed' covers it." The third laughed.

"There was no scheduled Ark travel today." There was a pause.

"At least we know now that we're not alone in the universe." The first leaned back in the chair.

"What the hell are we going to tell the higher ups? A pair of legs materialised through The Ark?" Another pause.

"We could. Maybe their heads would explode because they can't grasp the concept." Another, more thoughtful pause.

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. Let's try it, huh?" The third replied slowly. The other two grinned as the pair of legs twitched one last time.

* * *

Was it good? Was it crappy? Was it too terrible to even comprehend? Either way, review and you shall get a plate of cookies! Big chocolate chip ones! 


End file.
